1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to beverage dispensers, and more particularly to a single serve frozen drink beverage dispenser capable of preparing a frozen beverage using a disposable cartridge containing frozen ingredients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single serve drink dispensers are known in the art for dispensing hot drinks, such as coffee and tea, and for dispensing cold drinks, such as carbonated beverages. However such dispensers are incapable of dispensing blended ice, frozen drinks, such as smoothies and the like.
There exists a need, therefore, for a dispenser that is designed to dispense frozen treats that has a relatively simple and inexpensive operating mechanism, with the capability of presenting a cartridge receptacle that is configured to receive a frozen cartridge containing the ingredients for the frozen treat, all within a sanitized environment.